unlovable
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: soy mala para los resumenes pero k da Wolfram en su desesperacion una noche aclara como se siente de la manera equivocada, no se dejen llevar es un TWO shoot YUURAM NUNCA conyuu
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Kyou kara maou ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

**_Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram NUNCA Conyuu._**

**_Wairing: este fic es shonen ai asi es chico chico no se aceptan quejas._**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Bajo una nube gris una figura se ceñía en la oscuridad. Admiraba las lagrimas del cielo resbalar por la ventana. Sintiendo cada una como gotas de un liquido rojizo por su pecho. Se desangraba internamente cada daga en el punto exacto y ahora no sabia la diferencia entre vida y muerte.

Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo ni si quiera expresaban dolor tan solo vació.

Ver a su prometido sonreírle a todos menos a el, verlo feliz siempre que el no estaba, jugar con Greta mientras el no lo hiciera.

Ya ni siquiera asistía a la habitación por miedo a que lo humillara aun mas.

_Are my eyes unlookable?_

_(son mis ojos inmirables)_

Y de nuevo verlo ahí parado frente a el actuar como si nada pasara como si nunca hubieran sido conocidos, como si en la vida hubieran llegado a tener lazos de compromiso.

_Are my lips unkissable? _

_(son mis besos inbesables?)_

Es que acaso era tan desagradable?, Un trueno ilumino las ventanas dejándolo ver su reflejo en ellas.

_Acaso mi piel es intocable? Que acaso te da asco rozar tus manos con las mias? _

_Acaso mis ojos son tan obscuros para que esquives mi mirada?_

_Quiero escapar de tu realidad, de tu mundo, de mis miedos. Jamás había sentido tan doloroso esta opresión en mi pecho. Los años de mi infancia en soledad no tienen comparación con los recuerdos de tristeza e inseguridad que tu me das hace apenas 2 años._

_No deseo que el tiempo transcurra para que veas las arrugas en mi piel, entonces si te daría asco. _

_Me haces sentir que mi padre nunca me amo. _

_Siento mi rostro húmedo y mis ojos arder por las lagrimas. _

_Son mis lagrimas penosas? _

_Me haces sentir que mi madre me abandono …_

El chico se levanta apoyándose en el marco, abriendo ambas ventanas de par en par. Una fiesta se hacia fuera y nadie que notara su ausencia.

Dio dos pasos al frente quedando en la orilla del limite de la ventana.

_Soy tan desagradable? Para que me odies así? _

_He tratado de darte todo esa es la verdad, mi tiempo, mi amor, mi pasión, dedicacion … _

_A veces pienso que te satisface verme como un perro _

Deja caer un pequeño collar de color azulino.

_Se que me odiaras aun mas después de esto pero siempre desee hacerlo._

_Siempre quise tener la mitad de la atención que el obtenía de ti. _

_Acaso mi rostro es tan desagradable como para que lo tomes con tus manos?_

_Estoy por olvidar todo o dejar todo al olvido? Que diferencia hay …_

_Me haces sentir que el acto del amor esta vació. _

_Me haces sentir que mi padre nunca me amo (tu nunca lo hiciste)_

_Me haces sentir que mi me madre me abandono (tu lo aras tarde o temprano). _

_Te dejare libre talvez así al menos no me odies por atarte a mi … just forgive mee …_

"_Son mis palabras in-escuchables?" dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia delante permitiendo al fin llegar._

El chico se lanza para horror de los presentes, y justo tras de el un par de ojos negros ven el cuerpo salir de la habitación.

"_WOLFRAM!!!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**_Ayaka: aquí no acaba el fic es un Two shoot. Dejen reviews o lo tomare como que nadie lo leyo y no lo seguire u.u_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Kyou kara maou ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **_

_**Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram NUNCA Conyuu. **_

_**Wairing: este fic es shonen ai osea chico por chico no se aceptan quejas.**_

* * *

**El chico se lanza para horror de los presentes, y justo tras de el un par de ojos negros ven el cuerpo salir de la habitación.**

_Espero eternamente el choque de mi cuerpo contra el suelo, pero esto nunca llega a cambio de eso siento unos brazos sujetar mi cintura y espalda con fuerza._

_Un susurro que lleva mi nombre me hace estremecer y por fin … abro los ojos tu estas ahí viéndome como nunca lo habías hecho, pero no me lo creo, esto debe ser un sueno o el castigo de Dios por tomar esta vida como mía. _

"**Estamos volando?"pregunta inocentemente el rubio**

_Parezco un niño pequeño que tiene una pesadilla no es eso tonto?_

"_Si" Me respondes con voz apagada, alzo un poco mi mano para ver si eres real, me detengo a mitad del camino, pero tu tomas mi muñeca con tu mano y la recargas sobre tu mejilla, me sonríes._

"_Acaso nadie puede amarme?"pregunto aforrándome a tu pecho, antes de caer dormido en un profundo sueno. _

_Abro los ojos y ya no estas ahí. Me levanto un poco apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Acaso será una ilusión?, una broma que la muerte me ha jugado?. _

_Estoy en la habitación que solíamos compartir hace apenas unas semanas antes de que yo decidiera no volver mas, entonces porque estoy ahora aquí?_

"_Wólfram" Escucho mi nombre, tengo miedo a voltear, arruine la fiesta en la que celebrábamos un pacto importante con los humanos. _

_No quiero ver tus ojos llenos de rencor, cierro los míos en parte para evitar que las lagri9mas se asomen._

_Aun con todo tengo un poco de dignidad, o al menos eso creo … quiero creer._

"_Wolf" Vuelves a llamar. Siento el calor de tu mano acercarse tímidamente a la mía que reposa a un costado de mi cuerpo. Lo evito quitándola rápidamente apenas percibiendo el roce que es suficiente para que una ola eléctrica choque contra mi espina dorsal, haciéndome sentir un extraño calorcito por todo mi cuerpo. _

"_Porque lo hiciste?"pregunto de repente quebrando el incomodo silencio que se formo tras mi acción pasada. No te lo esperabas lo noto al ver que tiemblas al escuchar mi voz._

_También mi voz te molesta?, claro eso siempre me lo has dicho. Pregunta estupida._

"_Porque te lanzaste?" preguntas esquivandome, cobarde, eres un maldito cobarde. Cierro ambas manos en forma de puños jalando las sabanas bajo de mi._

_Ninguno dice nada, después de un rato en que estoy seguro supones no responderé suspiras cansado. Y me preguntas nuevamente._

"_Wólfram porque lo hiciste?"yo no digo nada ni si quiera me muevo, solo veo al frente una pequeña ventana. _

_Es un día soleado, puedo escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantar, sin saber muy bien porque el solo hecho de ver el día tan perfecto me irrita._

_Siento tu peso sobre la cama pero no pongo mucha atención, tus brazos recorren mi espalda y me apresan contra tu cuerpo._

"_Doushite?(porque)" preguntas susurrando sobre mi odio, por primera vez reacciono al sentir tu calido aliento chocar contra mi cuello, apoyo ambas manos sobre tu pecho para tratar de alejarte de mi pero eres mas fuerte y me sostienes como si tu vida dependiera de ello. "contéstame Wólfram! Porque lo hiciste?" me sacudes un poco pero siempre cuidando de no lastimarme. "Demonios Wólfram porque hiciste esa estupidez!" esta vez la desesperación te hace preso y imprimes mayor fuerza en el agarre, sin poder evitarlo comienzo a sollozar ._

_**Porque te odio con todo mi ser, porque te burlaste de mis sentimientos, porque rompiste el muro que tarde años en construir gracias a mi hermano, porque el tiene todo lo que yo desee, incluyéndote, porque a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hago nunca logro lo que deseo, y porque sobre todo … te odio porque no puedo odiarte. **_

"_Porque Te amo" Suelto al fin, siento que aflojas el agarre y aprovechó para recargar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Se que me rechazaras con un grito o incluso una exclamación de asco pero incluso eso ya no me importa._

_Para mi sorpresa haces todo lo contrario me vuelves a rodear con tus brazos, aferrandote a mi cuerpo. _

"_Discúlpame Wólfram" te escucho decir, en otro momento pude haber llorado de alegría o haberte lanzado por la ira, pero solo me quede ahí soñando despierto._

"_Soy tan in-amable?" pregunto sin querer en voz alta pero no me detengo. "acaso mis ojos, mis labios, mi piel, todo lo que soy, mi voz, mi rostro, mis manos todo es tan desagradable?, soy tan horrible es eso?, soy tan femenina para que una chica se fije en mi?, soy tan hombre para que un chico se fije en mi?, en veces creo que soy incapaz de ser amado …" y me detengo estoy actuando como una tonta quinceañera enamorada. Pero no me importa ya nada me interesa justo ahora lo que digas solo será mas tierra sobre mi ataúd. _

"_De donde has sacado todo eso?"me preguntas tomando mi rostro con tus manos siempre desee que hicieras eso. "Tus ojos, tus labios, ni tu piel ni nada de lo que has dicho es cierto, eres mas hermoso que una chica con el porte de un chico, lo tienes todo para que cualquiera se enamore de ti" Te sonrió a fuerzas mas por compromiso, bajas de la cama y estas por salir cuando un ultimo susurro escapa de mis labios._

"_A cualquiera menos a ti" Y te veo desaparecer tras de la puerta sé que sigues ahí después de un rato te vas._

_Pasa todo el día y tu no vuelves a pasarte por acá, supongo tendrás mejores cosas que hacer. _

_El sonido de la puerta llama mi atención doy el pase con la esperanza de que seas tu, pero no es así entran tres personas con unas cajas en las manos. _

_La primera me entrega una esmeralda, la tomo entre mis manos y bajo ella hay una nota, al leerla no puedo evitar sonrojarme con fuerza._

"_Tus ojos brillan mas"_

_El siguiente me da una flor conocida para mi pero no viene con nota como la esmeralda, solo esta envuelta por un listón de color azul._

"_Hermoso Wólfram"_

_Y por ultimo me entregan una pequeña cajita de música, es simple pero me agrado, sobre todo la melodía me hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta. _

**Seguido de eso los tres sirvientes salieron de la habitación dando paso al Maou. **

"**De los tres cual te ha gustado mas?"ante la pregunta el chico no pude evitar sentirse confundido. Pero alza la pequeña cajita que esta entre sus manos como señalándola.**

**El maou sonríe y se acerca hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado. "A mi también" confiesa el pelinegro. Tomándola con sus manos, abriendo delicadamente la caja, la música comienza sonar. Wolfram se ve en el reflejo, su rostro palido y lleno de ojeras, volvio su vista a un lado. **

_Al verme ahí no logró entender como alguna vez pude sentir arrogancia por ese rostro. _

_De pronto siento algo húmedo rozar mi mejilla, eres tu, bajas con cuidado hasta alcanzar mis labios,sentia tu aliento contra el mio Y me besas, al principio no correspondí por la supresa, no podía creérmelo, pero con el paso de los segundos me olvide de todo dejándome guiar por ti. Me sentia volar en una nube. _

_Después pediste permiso para algo mas, yo acepte abriendo la boca para que hicieras tu deseo de introducir tu lengua, la sentía recorrer toda mi estructura. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar hasta que el maldito aire nos falto y tuvimos que separarnos._

_Mis mejillas estaban completamente poseídas por el color carmesí. _

"_Por mi culpa paso todo esto discúlpame Wolf" Me vuelvo a verte con una mitad de sonrisa, y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. _

"_Supongo que no puedes forzar a alguien a enamorarse, ni siquiera a ti mismo" Digo agachando la mirada para que no veas mi rostro lleno de desilusión. Un golpe directo a mi mejilla. Me toco la parte afectada y me vuelvo a verte. Me golpeaste como en aquella ocasión, te observo frente a mi, estas molesto puedo notar la furia en tus ojos como aquella vez, pero esta vez hay algo mas acaso dolor?. "Dije algo malo?"pregunto ausente con la vista perdida. Siento de nuevo tus manos apropiarse de mi rostro y tus labios de nuevo unidos a los míos, te separas rápidamente y me ves directamente a los ojos. _

"**Acaso esto lo haría alguien que no te amara?" le dice el pelinegro con la respiración agitada mientras no deja de besarlo. **

"**yo …" No le deja terminar y lo vuelve a besar, esta vez sin medir su fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. **

_"Yuuri" Menciono bajo tu cuerpo, me apresas contra la cama y entonces lo comprendo. _

_Te enamoraste de mi aun cuando soy un chico. Por fin alguien que me ame, después de todo soy capas de ser amado._

* * *

Ayaka: Kyaaaaaaa n.n cuanto amor

Kasumi: -.- creo k vomitare

Ayaka: ejem

Conrad: aparece de quien sabe donde eh?! Que están haciendo esos dos! O.o!!!

Ayaka: Ahhh no eso si que no! o-ó Ambas chicas se lanzan sobre el y lo amordazan.

Ambas: esta vez no permitiremos que arruines el momento Yuuram jojojojo

Ayaka: así es ya que siempre metes tus narices en la serie aquí no lo permitiremos te dejaremos libre hasta que esos dos estén en el altar jojojojo así que descansa bien en tu celda soldado Weller o-ó

Wolfram: o.o? dijeron algo de Weller?

Kasumi: n-nosotras? O.oU

Ayaka: NO! Jeje digo no claro que no n.nU

Wolfram: me parecéis sospechosas.

Yuuri: oigan hablando de sospechas o.o alguien ha visto el collar azul que me regalo Conrad al venir aquí. los tres se engarruñan como gatos

Los tres: n.nUUUUU eh noooo para nada porque?

Kasumi: ya lo perdiste baka n.nU

Yuuri: hmm demonios ..

Los tres: uff de lo que nos hemos salvado n.nU

yuuri: han dicho algo? O.o

Wolfram: eh noo -.-U estupido Yuuri con buen oido.

Espero sus reviews - me harian feliz.

Ahora la contestación de los reviews del primer episodio n.n

Graxiaas a

Yamatai sep tienes razon no hay pero es que apenas se esta dando a conocer hay k darle tiempo

yo-chan ya aki ta la conti espero k te guste

Shanty grax por el rview k bueno que te gusto

darkangelchan jeje see se tiro ;o; pero yuu chan lo salvo n.n aki esta la conti

anbak04 jeje no eres la unica xD si por mi fuera yuuri tendria un accidente y yo me kedaria con cof cof es decir no como creen yo jamas le haria dano a yuu chan solo por kedarme con wolf kun XD

shinigami nuriko see ese baka lo hace sufrir mucho T.T pero habra venganza!! algun dia xD

Un grax especial a Aoshmi sesshlin!!! graxias por ambos reviews!!!

bueno muchos besos esperen pronto otro fic mio jojojojo XD jeje bye bye grax tambien a los k lo leyeron bye bye


End file.
